


Remind Me

by crazyparakiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss
Summary: A moment shared between two blokes who’re about to get off together in a loo.





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> It’s been awhile since I’ve drawn men almost kissing so I have a side by side of the original sketch and then the printed piece that I inked for this submission (trick of the trade, copy it in, print it out, ink/paint/blank it a billion times til you love it).

 

 

 

“What was that,” Harry teases, delighting in the flash of irritation that sparkles in Draco’s grey gaze.

 

“Fuck off,” Draco responds, even as he drags Harry closer. His long, pale fingers winding through Harry’s unmanageable hair. Gripping at the strands, hard enough to hurt in all the right ways. A hiss of want escapes Harry’s mouth while his lips quirk up in a pleased grin when Draco shoves a hand into the waistband of Harry’s trousers. “You’re an insufferable shit,” Draco complains at him even while he bites at Harry’s neck.

 

“I’m the shit,” Harry challenges, getting a hand into the back of Draco’s trousers--grinning when he feels how loose and slick Draco is. “Oh, what’s this,” Harry murmurs against the warm skin of Draco’s pinkening ear. “Were you anticipating this, Malfoy?” Draco releases a whimper when Harry bites his ear. “Did you finger yourself off to the thought of me stripping for charity?” He shoves a finger into Draco rougher, deeper, twisting as he goes. “Tell me, did it make you hot to watch all those hands grabbing at me?”

 

“Yes,” Draco bites at Harry’s lips, licking into his mouth when Harry opens it to him. “When they want you it makes me fucking hot,” Draco admits, grinding onto Harry’s finger. “I wanted to strip down with you and ride you right there.”

 

“Fuck,” Harry murmurs while Draco jerks his cock faster. “God, I wish you had.”

 

“Want the world to know who I belong to, do you, Potter,” Draco challenges in his teasing way.

 

Harry puts his free hand to Draco’s throat, pressing him against the wall of the loo, “Yes.” Then he’s pulling away from Draco’s grip on his cock, tearing off his trousers, and hissing, “I’m going to claim what’s mine.”

 

“Do it,” Draco grins. “Fuck me, remind me I’m your bitch.”

 

End

 

And the giant side by side: 

 

 


End file.
